This invention relates to skate-boards, particularly skate-boards which support a user operating the skate-board while reclining.
Skate-boards have long been enjoyed for providing inexpensive and relatively thrilling sport that simulates surfing but that can be carried out in virtually any urban environment. There have been relatively few attempts to modify the skate-board concept to permit reclining use, which, rather than simulating surfing, more closely simulates luge. In the reclined position, greater speeds may be reached owing to significantly diminished wind resistance. Moreover, the operator's proximity to the ground enhances the sensation of speed. However, along with these advantages come increased dangers. Greater speed is more difficult to control safely and poses a greater threat to an operator who loses control. The reclined position does not permit the operator the same degree of visibility as would be afforded by standing, further lessening the operator's ability to control the skate-board. It is also inherently more difficult to steer such a skate-board, since steering a skate-board is generally accomplished by leaning one's center of mass in one direction or the other. This movement can be accomplished to a greater extent while standing simply as a result of the operator having greater leverage.
Moreover, the greater speed provides the user the capability to enjoy higher cornering forces. However, for the same reason that leaning is more effectively accomplished while standing, it is relatively more difficult for the reclining operator to resist high cornering forces and therefore remain on the skate-board while being subject thereto. Besides making it more difficult for the operator to steer so as to achieve the cornering forces, the reclined position tends to make it relatively more difficult for the operator to remain on the board at a given cornering force.
Also with greater speed and higher cornering forces, a skate-board is subject to increased tilting while cornering. If a skate-board is narrow, such tilting exposes the operator's limbs to the danger of striking the ground. If the skate-board is broad, so as to extend beyond and thereby protect the operator, the skate-board itself is subject to damage.
A prior art reclinable skateboard is proposed by Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,731 ("Webb"). Webb discloses an elongated board structure having a headrest connected to the rear of the board and two foot rests connected at the front of the board, the foot rests being elevated from the board to assist steering of the board.
Webb, in many respects, typifies the problems encountered in such skate-boards. The platform is flat, while the human operator's profile is not. This leads to inevitable discomfort and fatigue. Webb provides a head-rest, but resting the head is inconsistent with efficient operation of such a skate-board. Webb provides for steering with the feet. But steering a skate-board is accomplished by leaning body mass, and there is a greater body mass in the torso than in the legs and feet. Therefore, steering control is not optimized. Webb exposes the upper torso of the operator to danger. Moreover, Webb does not propose a means for stopping the skate-board. Stopping a conventional skate-board is usually easily accomplished by jumping off. However, a reclining operator does not have this stopping means at his or her disposal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel improved skate-board for reclining use that provides for increased cornering facility, increased control for both moving and stopping, increased safety, improved ergonomics, and better protection against the dangers of enthusiastic use.